ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Loren Lannister
Biography Born in 351 AC to Lord Gerold Lannister and Lady Jeyne Lefford, Loren was always an unusual child. Born as the second son and almost assuredly never to inherit The Westerlands, his father thought to train him as a warrior, to command armies for his brother and liege. From an early age, it was apparent that this task would hardly be easy. Even through his grace, Loren managed to break things and hurt himself (yet never other people) as soon as a sword was put in his hands. Despite Lannisport men's best efforts, the results were unsurprising. Loren was a dreadful warrior. This fact did not deter his father, as his training was attempted multiple times. Loren never showed a particular enthusiasm for martial matters, seeming discouraged by his lack of natural talent, he preferred to listen to the happenings in court. In a final effort to mold his son into a military man, Loren was sent to Oldtown for fostering with the knights in service to Lord Hightower. After a few months of the same mediocrity, Loren was taken as ward to Lord Leyton Hightower. For the first time in his life, Loren was trained in something he enjoyed and had a natural aptitude for, intrigue. After a few years of Loren's time with him, Lord Hightower taught Loren the ways of Sabotage and Espionage. Loren felt he had a natural gift in these arts, and was so enthused by this fact, he took it upon himself to develop these skills in his free time. It was through this he learned how to manage his own rings like a true Agent. His education in Oldtown came to an end at the age of 16 when his father died and he was forced to return to Casterly Rock in order to serve his older brother and new liege, Damion. Having thought himself to have found a niche, Loren dedicated his time back home to mastering some of the more subtle arts of his craft. Loren tried his hand at diplomacy, although hindered slightly by the mockery he sometimes recieved for his complete and utter Martial Ineptitude In recent times, his brother, Damion was extended the position of becoming Master of Laws by the king. Damion accepted this offer, but in order to remain with his lordly duties, sent Loren in his place. Loren arrived in King's Landing just two years before the start of the Grand Tournament to celebrate 70 years of peace between the North and South. Timeline *351 AC - Loren is born the second son to Gerold Lannister and Jeyne Lefford *361 AC - Loren is sent to foster in Oldtown *361 AC - Loren is taken on as ward to Lord Leyton Hightower *367 AC - Loren is knighted by Leyton Hightower *367 AC - Loren returns to Casterly Rock *368 AC - Loren is sent to serve as Master of Laws in his brother's stead Family Household Norbert Lanny, his squire. * Gift: N/A * Trait: N/A Reynald Lantell, his squire's trainer. * Gift: Martially Adept * Trait: Illiterate Please note that more household may be added, since I'm not too sure about Loren's character just yet. Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi